


Calm After The Storm

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley, still wheezing, bumps into his side, and that makes the laughter really bubble up in Aziraphale- soon, they are both shaking with it, still trying to keep walking yet rather leaning against each other giggling than anything else.





	Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Direct follow up to the last part- if you haven't read it, it ends with:  
>  __  
>  _"I, well- wait." The demon tilts his head. "Angel, angel- are you offering to mop the floor in my apartment?"_  
>   
>  _Laughing so hard he is slapping his knees, he stumbles after Aziraphale. "You- eheh- you- anangel- ahahahahh- mopping the floor of a demon to get rid of holy water, eeehheh, are we sure the apocalypse hasn't happened yet?"_

At Crowley's laughter, Aziraphale can't quite stop a giggle from escaping himself.

Crowley, still wheezing, bumps into his side, and that makes the laughter really bubble up in Aziraphale- soon, they are both shaking with it, still trying to keep walking yet rather leaning against each other giggling than anything else.

Grinning, Aziraphale wipes tears of laughter out of his eyes and tries to get serious. "But honestly-" _hick_ \- "you will let me miracle away the holy water, and only when-"  _hick_ \- "I deem it safe you can- _why_ areyoulaughingagain?" but he can't really get mad at the demon, not now.

" _Miracling_ away _holy_ water- I _can't_ -" Laughing, Crowley stumbles over his own feet and Aziraphale has to catch him before he faceplants onto the asphalt, snatching his sunglasses out of the air as they fall.

"It's not that funny, really, I do say!" Aziraphale says, almost a little scandalized as he's not sure whether that would count as blasphemy- but one look at Crowley's face has him laughing all over again.

The demon's eyes shine brightly and Aziraphale gives him an exasperated look- or tries to, at least, as he's still laughing himself the effect might be somewhat lost- and pushes the sunglasses onto Crowley's hair the way he's seen humans do it. This way, at least, he can still see the demon's beautiful eyes.

Crowley snorts and rights the sunglasses to sit straight on his head, but doesn't move to have them cover his eyes. Then he throws an arm around Aziraphale's shoulders once again, happy to feel the angel embrace his middle in turn.

Thus entwined, they make their way through the little town- still laughing, mind you, as whenever one of them cools down a little, the other snorts, immediately infecting the other again; they really can't seem to stop. And it feels absolutely right this way.

* * *

 

On the busride home, through unspoken agreement they are sitting- for the first time ever- next to each other, and not pretending like they are strangers at all.

Crowley smiles as he feels the warmth of the angel's vessel next to him. 

Maybe he doesn't need to do any tempting, the same way the angel doesn't need to try to make him switch to heaven's side for him to be on _Aziraphale's_ side. They're together, and perhaps it is- and the word has been said so often in the last 24 hours, Crowley should really hate it more than he does- _ineffable_.  
He smiles.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale is trying to get his courage up- he wants to take Crowley's hand, quite badly so, and doesn't dare to. Sure they have already hugged, almost cuddled today, and there was the one second where he had been quite certain to feel the demon's lips on his neck- but that had been right after the almost-apocalypse, still in the heat of the battle, so to speak. And afterwards having their arms around each other as they walked to the bus-stop was perhaps just meant in a friendly way from Crowley's side...

Carefully, he peeks at Crowley out of the corner of his eye.

Oh, the demon is so _beautiful_! And this smile... What would he have done if he had lost him today?

Decision made, Aziraphale moves his hand out of his lap and towards Crowley. Immediately, he notices that Crowley does not, in fact, have his arm at his side as he usually does but rather thrown over the headrest on Aziraphale's side- before he can feel silly, however, Crowley moves his arm down and takes Aziraphale's hand in both of his.

Blushing, Aziraphale ducks his head and smiles at their entwined hands- and, before his courage can leave him again, he snuggles closer, pressing a soft kiss to Crowley's neck the way the demon earlier did with him before leaning his head on his shoulder.

Crowley grins so brightly, the corners of his mouth start to ache. It's worth it, he doesn't even consider miracling it away.

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwww this is turning into sth way too slow-burn-y for a minific series, but I just feel like they should get through the hellfire and holy water stuff before getting together properly, or at least discuss what they will be doing first... Sorry xD then again, they are already both quite sure of what they both are feeling, so at least it's not quiite mutual pining? I am able to write other things than that. Sometimes xD
> 
> If you liked it, let me know! And do bookmark the series instead of the single fic, I won't be adding any chapters to this but there might be new parts coming soon!


End file.
